


Hiding in the Face of Danger

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: Hiding in the Face of Danger [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Abuse, Basically have a box of tissues, Blood, Brothers In Crime, Child Abuse, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Guns, Major character death - Freeform, Mute - Freeform, PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO TAG ANYTHING ELSE, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ryan and Trevor are related, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Ryan and Trevor never had a great childhood, but Alfredo attempted to save them from the pain.





	Hiding in the Face of Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerryLittleKittyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/gifts).



> Man, I just love torturing my favorites, don't I? I am honestly so sorry for this, but like, my hand slipped again. There is another language embedded into this at random points in the fic, the translations will be right next to the sentences in parentheses. The language is Tagalog.
> 
> Also, the flashbacks are all out of order.

_”Rye… it hurts…” Trevor—barely ten years old—said quietly, holding onto his head as Ryan crouched in front of him and hugged him tightly, making sure not to injure him further._

_”Shh, I know… I know it does, Trevor. I'll ease the pain later. Right now, I need to talk to Dad, alright?” Ryan explained softly as Trevor screwed his eyes shut in pain but nodded. “Can you do me a favor? Stay here and don't come out until I come get you, okay? Lock it like how I showed you and stay quiet.” Trevor only nodded as Ryan frowned and held onto his brother tighter. “If you get claustrophobic, go out through the back and go to Alfredo’s house, alright? And if Dad’s knocking, don’t answer, okay? If you hear him coming in here looking for you, go to the back of the closet and run to Alfredo’s, okay? Stay there until I get you. Trevor, you understand, right?” At some point, Ryan had started crying and sniffed as Trevor nodded and opened his eyes, grabbing onto Ryan’s shirt and pulling him closer. “Stay safe, okay?”_

_”Don’t leave me…” Trevor pleaded sadly, “Rye, please don’t leave me in the dark again. I’m scared, I don’t like the dark…”_

_Ryan’s heart broke and he regretted leaving Trevor alone again. He wanted to send him to Alfredo’s house immediately, but no one was home. It was always the last resort for them in times like these. It was always their safe haven ever since Ryan befriended him and his family. They protected the brothers and they weren’t even aware of it. Long sleeves, jackets, pants, and the fact that their bruises were never easy to spot. They would’ve never been suspicious._

_Today might be different._

_Trevor let go of Ryan’s shirt and clutched his head again as even more blood stained his little fingers. The younger’s head was bleeding profusely and honestly, Ryan would be surprised if Trevor_ didn’t _pass out or had a concussion. “Please don't leave me…”_

_”I will come back, Trevor, I promise you. Keep this rag on your head, it'll make you feel better.” Ryan instructed and lightly dabbed Trevor’s head, but so much blood was already on it. A loud slam of the front door caused Ryan to whip his head around at the closed door of their shared room. He looked back at Trevor who trembled, “Take care of yourself please.”_

_”Please…” Trevor begged quietly._

_”I have to protect you, buddy. This is the only way.” Ryan replied solemnly and reluctantly let go of Trevor who immediately panicked and surged forward, letting go of the rag and clutching onto his brother. “Trevor…”_

_Trevor shook his head._

_”JAMES!” Their father roared as Trevor tightened his grip, “Get your ass over here or else!” Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the house._

_Ryan’s cell phone dinged and he glanced at it as his eyes filled with hope, “Thank god…” Putting his phone away, Ryan looked down at Trevor, “Alfredo’s home, run there now.”_

_Trevor shook his head again, ”I don't want Dad to follow, he’ll hurt Alfredo.”_

_”He won't,” Ryan replied immediately. “Dad won't hurt anyone ever again, I'll make sure of it.” The footsteps stopped right at their door and their dad attempted to open the door._

_”Why is this door locked?!” There was a loud bang on the door as Ryan sadly looked down at Trevor who met his gaze. Ryan gently pushed Trevor away from him and closed the closet door before Trevor could protest._

_”NO!” Trevor shouted and banged on the door as Ryan locked it on his side. “Rye please!”_

_”Go to Alfredo’s,” Ryan said simply as Trevor began to cry and shook his head. “You'll be safer there.”_

_”Don't leave me!” Trevor said and hit the door several more times before the back door of the closet opened and whoever opened it started pulling Trevor away from the door. “NO, LET GO!” Trevor struggled against the other’s grip and looked at him to see Alfredo attempting to wrestle him out of there._

_”I’ll see you again, in the meantime, take care of each other…” Ryan sadly said through the door as the bedroom door slammed open._

_”Where the fuck is your brother?!”_

_”I'm sorry, Trev, I didn't know it was this bad…” Alfredo whispered and exited the closet, closing the door and holding Trevor close to him as he ran to his house and the echo of a gunshot haunted both of them._

“You're both pretty skilled with a gun, where'd you learn?”

“Self-taught,” Alfredo answered and took the money that was handed to him. “Is this all of it?”

Their client scoffed, “If it wasn't, you wouldn't have the guts to even pull the trigger on me.”

Alfredo frowned, “What makes you say that?”

“You're both—what?—nineteen? You've only started out your career.” Their client replied and glanced behind Alfredo to Trevor who was leaning against the building and solving a Rubik’s Cube with headphones over his ears. “What's up with him?”

Keeping his gaze on their client, Alfredo narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“Hasn't talked at all.”

_”It's been weeks, Anak (Child). He doesn't want to talk to me.” Alfredo’s mom said one day as the younger sighed._

_”That's because you're intimidating, Mom.” He answered with a slight smile._

_”Uh huh, don't give me that, Alfredo.” His mom smiled and walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. “Sinabi na ba nya sa iyo? (Has he told you anything yet?)”_

_Alfredo frowned and shook his head reluctantly, ”Hindi (No), not a single word.”_

_”Ano ang nangyari? (What's wrong?)” His mom asked, though Alfredo knew that it was rhetorical._

_Alfredo shook his head and curled his hands into fists, “I don't know, but I'm going to find out.”_

“Is there a problem with that?” Alfredo asked harshly.

The client seemed to stare at Alfredo who stared back challengingly before they scoffed, “You’ve got guts, kid. You’ll both make it pretty far.” They turned around and started walking away, waving goodbye. “I’ll call you again sometime.”

Alfredo watched him leave and frowned in disgust, “No, you won’t.” Swinging his rifle in front of him, Alfredo aimed at their client and placed his finger on the trigger before raising his gun to fire at the sniper that was about to shoot Trevor who pulled out a pistol and fired at their client. Quickly scanning the area, Alfredo dubbed it safe and walked over to the limp body of their client, crouching down and examining the body. “You're right, I didn't have the guts to shoot you. Asshole. I'm twenty-nine and have been in this business longer than you have.” Alfredo searched their previous client and took out a wallet and phone, “Got what we came for, time to move.” Alfredo said and stood up, turning around and frowning as Trevor held his arm. “Trev?” He approached the other as Trevor dropped the Rubik’s Cube and removed a shaky hand from his wound. “Son of a bitch…” Alfredo closed the distance between them and ripped off part of his shirt, wrapping the other’s arm. “Did it go through?” Alfredo signed hastily as Trevor shook his head and started to stumble. “You're not walking,” Alfredo stated firmly and picked the other up, running out of there and leaving the Rubik’s Cube behind.

_”MOM!” Alfredo yelled frantically and slammed the front door open as Trevor slipped his eyes closed. “Mom!” He yelled again and hurried to the living room, pushing off all the contents on the coffee table and carefully placing Trevor on it._

_His mother walked into view, ”Anak (Child), what are you—Oh my god…” Rushing over, his mother checked the younger for injuries, “Are you hurt?” She questioned Alfredo who shook his head. “Call your ninang, dali! (aunt, hurry!)” Alfredo nodded and stood up, grabbing the telephone and dialing his aunt’s number._

_”Hello, Ninang? (Auntie?) Puwede ka bang pumunta sa bahay ko? (Can you come to my house, please?)” Alfredo asked, out of breath and nodded. “Oo, salamat, Ninang. (Yes, thank you, Auntie.)” He hung up and went back over to Trevor’s side. “Is he okay?”_

_”Alfredo, you've worked with your ninang (aunt) before, you know what he needs.” His mother said and held a rag on Trevor’s bleeding head as Alfredo stared at Trevor who was unconscious and should’ve looked peaceful, but he still looked like he was in pain. Trevor was still bleeding and it just wouldn’t stop. How come he hadn’t known sooner? Why couldn’t he see the pain they endured every day? Did they not trust him enough to help them? Why didn’t he notice? “Alfredo!” His mother attempted to gain his attention again as the aforementioned gave her a devastated look. “Alam mo ang dapat mong gawin. (You know what to do.)”_

Carefully putting Trevor on the couch, Alfredo hastily grabbed the first aid kit and pulled up a stool in front of the other as Trevor kept his blank gaze on the ground. “Don't sign to me that you're fine because you’re not and I will fucking kill everyone associated with that motherfucker. He thought he could fucking kill us so easily. Who the fuck does he think he is? He wouldn’t even have stood a chance against us! I should’ve shot him the first chance I got. I’m so sorry I wasn’t fast enough, Trev. This is life or death and I’m not doing everything in my power to—” Pausing when Trevor placed a gentle hand on his, Alfredo dared to look up at Trevor who expressed sadness but still hadn't looked back at the older as Alfredo successfully removed the bullet and set it aside before taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I’m rambling again, aren’t I?” Trevor just pulled him into a tight hug as Alfredo carefully hugged back and glanced down at the headphones next to them.

_”I know it’s not much, but I thought it’d help you focus more.” Alfredo walked over to Trevor who was solving a Rubik’s Cube and kept staring at the ground in disinterest. Handing the pair of headphones to the other, Alfredo sat down and held out an iPod, “I compiled a list of songs you might like. There are playlists based on moods and activities too. If you need any more songs, just tell me, okay?” Trevor blankly looked down at the headphones in his hands and slowly put them over his head as Alfredo clicked shuffle._

_Soon enough, there was a small satisfied smile on Trevor’s face as he closed his eyes._

_Alfredo sighed in relief and breathed out a shaky breath, “I'm glad you like it, Trev.”_

Pulling away, Trevor looked down at his headphones and signed, “Your constant sound makes up for my eternal silence.”

Alfredo chuckled lightly, “That’s one way of putting it. Thanks, Trev.” However, the older frowned and studied Trevor carefully before pursing his lips and sighing, “We’re one step closer, y’know.” It was more of a statement than a question. “We’ll be able to avenge him, finally… Are you sure you don’t want to do it?” Trevor immediately shook his head. “Okay… If you ever change your mind, just tell me, okay?” Trevor nodded as Alfredo sighed, “I don't want to do this if you don't want to. We could stop this now and do what we want to do or we could continue this and kill him, _then_ we'd do what we want. You've been holding a grudge for years and now that we’ve found him, you want to make him suffer. Trust me, I want to beat his ass too, but is this really what you want, Trev? Do you really want to have so much blood on your hands that you have to run for the rest of your life? I'll be by your side every step of the way, but is this really what you want?”

Blankly staring at his lap, Trevor was in deep thought and Alfredo knew that because he had to learn Trevor’s habits to understand his needs. The younger’s left hand was tapping to a nonexistent beat and his right hand was moving a nonexistent Rubik’s Cube.

_The constant fidgeting from the other was driving Alfredo crazy because he couldn't understand him at all. Trevor had been staying with them for about a year now and the younger would constantly move every part of his body no matter what he was doing. It was a habit now. Alfredo figured it was just because of the severe head injury that Trevor experienced from his father. At least, that's what his aunt said to him when she helped nurse Trevor back to health. He knew it was something much more though, so fed up with the twitching and tapping of fingers against wood from the other, Alfredo came into the room and handed the other a Rubik’s Cube. “Here… It'll stop you from doing what you're—erm… doing, I guess.”_

_Trevor didn't even lift his head to look at what it was, he just took it and started solving it._

_It wasn't as loud as the tapping, but Alfredo smiled because he finally felt like he was helping Trevor recover from his trauma._

“He killed Rye,” Trevor signed simply. “He deserves to die.”

Nodding in understanding, Alfredo moved to sit on the couch next to Trevor and pulled him into a tight hug, “I know, Trev, I know… But I don't want to lose you too. What if you—” Trevor immediately pulled away as Alfredo sighed and kept his hands on his lap reluctantly. He wanted to comfort Trevor, but he knew when to hold back. “Sorry…”

Trevor stayed silent.

“Tomorrow, Trev… He'll be dead tomorrow… I promise.”

«~•~»

“You grew up nice, boy.” Trevor’s father sneered at his son as Alfredo protectively stepped in between them. “Who’re you?” The sneer was replaced with a vivid frown.

“I'll give you one chance. Tell me what happened to Ryan’s body and you'll live for a couple more seconds.” Alfredo warned firmly as the other laughed.

“You're threatening me?! Kid, you've got guts to hunt me down just to ask a silly question!” The man laughed. “I _murdered_ him! You think I was going to stay and wait for the police? I got the _fuck_ out of there!” Alfredo glanced at Trevor who was wearing headphones, but he knew that nothing was playing through them. “I left him to bleed to death. If you didn't find a body, then that's good for me. Means I won't ever be convicted.” The man tilted his head to look at Trevor who continued to look down at his new Rubik’s Cube. “How long you've been hiding behind people, Trevor? Never been man enough to face your problems. Now is no different.” For a moment, Trevor’s hands stilled and his grip on the cube tightened. “Always had to hide behind James just so you could survive. Why don't you save a life this time instead of getting everyone else killed? I made sure to shoot him where it hurt most, but I did it in self-defense, he shot me first.” The man pulled his shirt down to reveal the bullet hole on his shoulder. “Kid’s not a very good shot, but I guess, he’ll never improve his aim.”

Then, it happened too quickly.

Dropping the Rubik’s Cube and pulling out the handgun, Trevor aimed it at his so-called father and fired as Alfredo protested.

He missed.

Smiling wickedly, the man ran forward and pushed Alfredo out of the way as he slapped the gun out of Trevor’s hands, grabbing a fistful of Trevor’s shirt and slightly lifting him up. Taking out a pistol, the man sneered, “I’ll do the same thing to you that I did to your useless brother.” He placed the gun over Trevor’s heart and placed his finger on the trigger as Alfredo pulled out his own gun.

A shot fired.

It wasn’t from Alfredo’s gun.

Falling limply to the ground, the man fell on top of Trevor who immediately wriggled out from under the body and breathed heavily, panic setting in. He stared at the body as Alfredo turned around and spotted a man in a skull mask with a gun, “The Vagabond…” Alfredo breathed out in confusion, then his eyes widened and he stood up to block Trevor from view, gun pointed at the Vagabond. “Leave, and I won’t kill you.” The Vagabond chuckled darkly and lowered his weapon, slowly approaching him as Alfredo placed his finger on the trigger. “I said leave!” Alfredo reiterated firmly as the Vagabond stopped and tilted his head in interest, then his hand lifted to his mask and he pulled it off.

It was Ryan.

Shocked and mouth agape, Alfredo slowly lowered the gun and stared at the older, “Ryan…?” He called quietly in disbelief. “Holy shit…”

Walking over, Ryan holstered his gun and outstretched his arms as Alfredo dropped his gun and hugged Ryan tightly, “Hey, ‘Fredo…”

“You’re an asshole…” Alfredo choked out, close to tears. Though, he pulled away quickly and ran over to Trevor who continued to stare down at the body in front of him. Crouching in front of Trevor to block his view of the body, Alfredo frowned, “Trev? Hey Trev, buddy, I need you to take deep breaths, okay? In and out. Yeah, just keep breathing.” Alfredo picked up the dropped iPod and hastily scrolled through the playlists, clicking one. “There. How does that sound? Good? Okay, keep breathing, Trev.” Looking around frantically, Alfredo crawled over to the Rubik’s Cube and picked it up, rushing over to gently place it in Trevor’s hands. “It’s shuffled, three six four. Three. Six. Four. Trev, just keep breathing. Three. Six. Four.” Finally, Alfredo sighed in relief and hugged Trevor who clung to him. “Good job… Someone’s here to see you, though.” Reluctantly pulling away, Alfredo stood up and helped the other up side stepping as Trevor lifted his head a bit, but didn’t make eye contact with Ryan.

Ryan waved sheepishly, “Hey Trevor…”

Trevor did two things that day that he hadn’t done in years.

He made eye contact.

Then spoke, “Rye?”

Looking close to tears, Ryan nodded, “Hey Bud…” Trevor rushed forward and hugged Ryan so tightly as if he were afraid letting go would cause Ryan to leave again. “I’ve missed you so much, Trevor…” Trevor held him tighter in response as Alfredo watched them with a light smile on his face.

 _Thank you,_ Alfredo said to whatever being was out there and closed his eyes in relief, smiling wider.

A shot fired.

Startled, Trevor held onto Ryan who turned around to look at Alfredo and opened his mouth to ask why he fired but paused when Alfredo slowly looked down at his chest where a red circle started growing before he looked back up at Ryan with fear in his eyes before falling to the ground. Trevor and Ryan’s father held a smoking gun out and he chuckled darkly, “Heheh, what’d I tell you, boy? Stop hiding behind others and maybe you’ll stop losing people you love.”

Without hesitation, Ryan pulled out his gun and shot the man several times in anger as Trevor let go of Ryan and stared down at Alfredo’s motionless body with wide eyes before falling to his knees and crawling over to Alfredo who breathed uneven breaths. “Three… Six… Four, Trev…” Alfredo wheezed out as Trevor shook his head frantically and tears rolled down his face. “I’ll see you again, take care of each other…” Alfredo’s eyes slipped closed as Trevor shook his head and pulled the other close, whispering.

“Please don’t leave…”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, yeah... sorry about that.


End file.
